


Who Has the Other Ring?

by JellybeanSweet



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dancer Kim Yugyeom, Humor, M/M, Producer Im Jaebum | JB, Short & Sweet, studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellybeanSweet/pseuds/JellybeanSweet
Summary: Everybody knows Jaebeom as intimidating, expressionless, and driven. He doesn’t go to company parties or events, doesn’t have a lot of friends, and doesn’t often come out of his office unless the job demands it. What throws everyone off, though, is the thing he has on his left hand, delicately settled on his ring finger; specifically, an engagement ring.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Who Has the Other Ring?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, nor do I really know what it is, but here it is, lmao. I didn't read this after I read over it so any spelling is my fault.

Lim Jaebeom is probably one of the most intimidating people at the production company. He’s brilliant, that’s no lie, but he’s not very social or sharing with any of the employees. He talks with Jackson Wang or Mark Tuan on occasion, and Park Jinyoung has disappeared into his office from time to time, but otherwise he’s kept almost completely to himself. 

He’s one of a few lead producers, probably the best of the bunch, and therefore he has a large studio to himself in which he does not leave unless he’s going home. It’s rare to see him unless you manage to be there at the same time he’s coming in or leaving; those are always odd hours, though. Once, BamBam said he saw Jaebeom leaving the building to go home when he’d been walking into work at 7am. 

Overall, Jaebeom was not the most approachable guy. He tended to be silent and commanding during any meetings he attended, and he’d speak if spoken to, but never very much. The others at the company speculated if he really just lived in the same isolation he worked in, but there was one detail that just didn’t fit. Lim Jaebeom wore a ring; specially, Lim Jaebeom wore an engagement ring. 

Jaebeom often wore many rings. He had numerous piercings to help with the intimidation, and the rings for the aesthetic, but that ring stood out among them all. It was an ornate silver band with a design carved into the metal; there were gems sparsely decorated throughout the band, giving it a delicate sparkle the other rings did not share. There was no doubt it had been expensive, and while Jaebeom definitely got paid well, it still brought up some interest in who, exactly, was he engaged to, when they would be married, and just how expensive would the wedding ring be. 

“It has to be somebody intimidating,” Jackson insisted, drilling his nails on the table. He was sitting with Mark, BamBam, Jinyoung, and Youngjae, and somehow they’d managed to get onto the topic of Jaebeom’s partner.

“What, like a Zoe Saldana type or Angelina Jolie, or are you talking more like Mila Kunis?” BamBam wondered. 

“Okay, but what if it’s a guy? We don’t know? It could be, like, Chris Evans?” Youngjae cut in. 

“If he’s gay, I can guarantee he wouldn’t go for Chris Evans,” BamBam sighed, “that so wouldn’t match.”

“Okay, but think, Keanu Reeves? But, like, what if it was a younger Keanu? Oh! You know, I feel like he’s a Scarlet Johansson kind of guy,” Jackson excitedly clapped, like he’d figured out a secret, “or, or, maybe he’d like somebody like Gong Yoo?”

“What are you doing?” an annoyed voice asked. Jaebeom and his signature bucket hat had rounded the corner. He walked to the small fridge in the room, since they were all piled in a little break room, and pulled out a strawberry milk that only he ever drank. 

“Nothing, Jaebeom,” Mark hummed, still looking at his phone. Jaebeom accepted it; Mark rarely lied or shared useless information, so the producer shuffled away from the room with the bottle in hand. 

“Also, I think I agree with the Scarlet Johansson thought,” Mark continued, “‘cause he seems like the kind of guy that would go for that personality.”

The five of them eventually split off to go back to work, still thinking about it. 

The topic, although often thought of, didn’t come back into conversation until a few weeks later when Jackson stormed into their regular lunch gathering with the brightest grin on his face and a look in his eyes that seemed a little too excited. 

“So you guys know how I’m coordinating stuff for the annual fall company dinner get together thingy?” he asked.

“Yeah? Why?” Youngjae replied, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“Well, I just got Jaebeom-hyungs invitation back.”

“And…?” Jinyoung prompted. 

“Not only did he check ‘yes’ to say he was coming, he also marked that he would be bringing a plus-one!” the grown man squealed and the others mouths dropped. 

“He’s bringing the mystery partner?” Mark asked, surprised.

“I hope so!” Jackson clapped, cheering. 

“Wait, it could just be a friend though?” Youngjae theorized. 

“But, since when does Jaebeom-hyung have a social life besides work?” BamBam asked. 

“Well, he managed to get engaged, so I think there’s a lot we don’t know,” Mark sassed. 

“Don’t dampen my spirits, man, just let me have this,” Jackson crooned. He sighed, a smile on his face, and danced away. 

——

The day of the annual fall company dinner get together party thing Jackson had apparently worked very hard on, arrived rather soon. They were in the largest room at the studio; a break room which took up almost an entire floor, save a bathroom and some storage. There were decorations of leaves and other fall things scattered about the tables and walls. There was a lot of food and a lot of mingling, and yet, no Jaebeom in sight. 

“This party started like, an hour ago, wasn’t he supposed to be here? He did say he was coming, didn’t he?” BamBam complained, throwing his head back on the sofa in annoyance. Jackson sighed beside him and Mark took a sip of the drink in his hand. 

“Yes, he did. He said he was coming on the invitation, and he also marked down that he was bringing somebody. I see neither him, nor a very intimidating and hot lady or man that could potentially be the plus one,” Jackson huffed. 

“Maybe he changed his mind. He could have overheard you two prying,” Mark hummed. 

“You were involved in it, too! Don’t tell me you aren’t even a little interested in seeing who he’s engaged to, because I know you are,” BamBam muttered into his own drink. 

“Oh, lighten up, I’m sure he’ll show up eventually,” Jinyoung muttered scathingly from where he was perched on the arm of the couch. Youngjae, who had managed to snatch the last spot on the couch and pushed Jinyoung to the arm, shrugged. 

“Oh, okay, forget Jaebeom-hyung for now, anybody know who that guy is?” BamBam asked, snapping the others out of their thoughts. Five pairs of eyes landed on a taller man wandering around. He had black hair and when he smiled as he spoke to somebody, it was like he began to glow. He seemed to be comfortable, and looked relatively laid back despite the fact that none of the five men recognized him as somebody that worked at the company. 

“Oh, he’s cute,” Jackson piped up, “wonder who he is.”

They watched the guy meander about for a while, just drinking whatever was in the cup he held. He didn’t go to grab any food, and eventually he scooted around to the side of the room, now looking either worried or confused. 

“I’m gonna go see who he is,” BamBam stated. He set his things down and scurried over to the guy. When he got close, he realized he was actually taller than he thought, and pretty broad, too. 

“Hi,” BamBam greeted when he got close enough, dragging the man’s attention away from the door. 

“Oh, hey,” the guy replied, a little smile appearing on his lips.

“I’m BamBam, I’m one of the rappers here,” he said, sticking his hand out, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.”

“Because you probably haven’t. I’m just a plus one. My name’s Yugyeom.”

“Oh? That’s fun.”

Yugyeom just shrugged. 

“I don’t know, I usually don’t get asked to parties; well, not work parties, at least.”

“Well, we’re glad to have you here, whatever the reason,” BamBam grinned, winking, and Yugyeom’s cheeks dusted red slightly from the unexpected compliment. 

“Oh, uh… thanks,” he murmured. He turned his head to look around for a moment, and frowned. 

“Is something wrong?” BamBam asked.

“Well, the person that I’m with, who’s plus one I am, isn’t here yet. They said they’d show up like half an hour ago, hence why that’s when I showed up, but they aren’t here yet.”

“That’s kinda sucky of them.” So maybe BamBam was a little interested in getting into this guy’s pants, and was down talking whoever had invited Yugyeom. Sue him, the dude was hot. 

“Well, it is what it is. I should have known better, they’re never early. They’re honestly probably still sleeping. A bit irritating, but I’m kind of used to it at this point,” Yugyeom hummed. He looked around a bit, apparently still optimistic. 

The duo talked for a while longer and realized they have a very similar sense of humor, and actually had quite a bit in common. Yugyeom still hadn’t said who had invited him as a plus one, but BamBam had honestly forgotten about that. The older man was about to ask the other if he wanted to get out of there when the other pulled out his phone. That’s when BamBam saw the band on his ring finger, the left hand of course, and sighed. Of course he was engaged, who would let this gorgeous man be single?

BamBam was ready to go back to the couch when he heard Yugyeom laugh under his breath. When BamBam looked up, the boy had returned to beaming like he’d been doing earlier. 

“What was that?” BamBam asked, out of plain curiosity. If he couldn’t get into the guys pants, maybe he could at least know who was. The guy seemed nice enough to be friends with. 

“They’re on their way.”

“The person who invited you?” BamBam asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Oh, well that’s good then. Hey, while we wait, do you want to meet my friends? Not to seem rude or anything, but it seems like you don’t really know anybody here, so maybe you’d like to?”

“Oh, sure! Lead the way, BamBam-ssi.”

BamBam led Yugyeom over to the couch the rest of his friends were settled on. 

“Hey, BamBam, I see you’ve made a friend, congrats,” Jinyoung greeted sarcastically, scrolling on his phone. He was now sitting where BamBam had been. 

“Thanks, hyung,” BamBam drawled, and Yugyeom stifled a laugh behind him. 

“Hello, I’m Yugyeom,” the boy greeted, giving a little bow, “it’s nice to meet you all.”

They all went around and said names. They learned that the boy was younger than all of them, and as they got a bit into talking more, the thoughts about who Jaebeom’s partner had completely drifted from their minds. 

It was about half an hour after meeting Yugyeom that they got the answer they were looking for regarding Jaebeom. 

“Hey, hey, hey, hyung,” Jackson whisper-shouted, nudging Mark rapidly. Mark glared at him, irritated since he’d been in the middle of a very engaging talk about the best hair color to dye your hair with Yugyeom.

“What?” he hissed, and then Jackson pointed his finger and Mark lost all his anger. Jaebeom had arrived. 

Subtly, in case Yugyeom thought they were insane, Mark and Jackson alerted the other three that Jaebeom showed up, and that they needed to keep an eye out for his plus one. After a few minutes of watching, it seemed that Jaebeom saw the group on the couch, and he began to make his way over. 

Jackson was ready to greet Jaebeom as he got closer when somebody else beat him to it.

“Bummie! You showed up! And here I was thinking you’d forgotten.” The five on the couch, save Yugyeom of course, were stunned into silence when the youngest hopped up. They watched as a small smile broke onto Jaebeom’s face, and then as Yugyeom greeted him with a hug and a small peck on his cheek. 

“Hi, Gyeom-ah. Sorry, I had a spark of inspiration like ten minutes before I was going to leave and I had to write it all down.”

“It’s okay, hyung, I get it. Besides, you promised me you’d introduce me to your friends, and I’ve been bugging you about it forever, and if I’ve waited this long, then I was fine to wait a little longer. You could have texted me though.”

“I didn’t think about it until I was done, and you know I always forget to charge my phone.”

“Right, hyung. So…” he trailed off, gesturing to the five people still sitting on the couch.

“Oh! Uh.” 

Jackson jerked and jumped up from his feet, startling everybody, apparently regaining his composure. 

“Hyung! This cutie is your fiancé?” he practically cooed, shuffling to Yugyeom and pinching his cheeks like an old woman might do. Yugyeom just let him, confused, and Jaebeom sighed from behind him. 

“You’re gay?” Youngjae asked, innocent, eyes wide as he watched Jackson continue to fawn over Yugyeom. 

“The bucket hat says it all,” BamBam sighed, shaking his head. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jaebeom snapped, and BamBam said nothing. 

“Well, if Jackson would get off of my fiancé,” Jaebeom grumbled, which made the man pull away a little sheepishly, “I could introduce him to everyone.”

“Sorry,” Jackson laughed, and he scooted back to the couch. 

“So, this is my fiancé, Kim Yugyeom. He’s a professional dancer. He teaches a few classes at the studio nearby here. Although, it seems like you already know him.”

“Wow, hyung, I totally thought you’d go for somebody like Scarlett Johansson,” Youngjae sighed. 

“He would if he could,” Yugyeom said at the same time as Jaebeom muttered ‘we don’t talk about that’ and scowled. 

“Ah, Yugyeomie, you know I’d choose you over her any day,” Jaebeom said, wrapping an arm around the youngest’s waist and squeezing. Yugyeom smiled at him softly and they met with a little kiss. 

“Oh, gross, now I wish I didn’t know,” BamBam groaned. 

They got on with Yugyeom surprisingly well, even with Jaebeom hovering around. It was like Yugyeom softened the man without even trying. They stayed close to one another for most of the party, only straying to go to the bathroom or refill their cups. 

They seemed to fit seamlessly.


End file.
